winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Circe
|weapon = Mirror of the Sea |origin = Greece, Earth |relationship = Charybdis (unrequited love/victim) Scylla (victim) Winx Club (enemies) |comic = #104: The Mirror of the Sea |lcomic = #104: The Mirror of the Sea}} Circe is a character that appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series, with her first and only appearance being in [[Issue 104: The Mirror of the Sea|Issue 104: The Mirror of the Sea]]. Appearance |-|Civilian= Circe is a woman who maintains a youthful appearance despite her age, as well as a slim build. She has a light skin tone, pale blue eyes and long wine-colored hair that flows down to her waist even when tied up with a bun. She also has two long strands of hair that cascade down to her chest from the sides of her face that make her bear a striking resemblance to Darcy. For her attire, Circe wears lilac-colored robes held together by gold pins and a matching gold belt. She wears a gold arm band on her left forearm as parts of her robes flow behind her, appearing like a cape. Lastly, she wears blue sandals with strings or ribbons that wrap around her legs to keep them firmly secured. Circe ~Full~.png |-|Statue= As a statue, Circe retains all her usual physical attributes but is now completely gold in color as she holds her Mirror of the Sea in front of her. Removing the Mirror from her grasp results in Circe discarding this appearance to awaken. Statue Circe.png |-|Shellfish= After being placed under the effects of her own Mirror of the Sea, Circe retains her human face as the rest of her body takes on that of a shellfish. Her body is grey in color with six red legs and a pair of matching red claws. The limbs that hold her claws are white and she wears a fuschia-colored shell in the shape of a large swirl. All the hair she once had is now contained in a tiny bun as well. Shellfish Circe.png Personality Circe is a very prideful and self-centered woman. She believes herself to be the most powerful magical being and openly mocks her opponents whenever she is capable of overpowering them. Since she places such importance in herself, it is only natural that she becomes very scornful and vengeful should anyone damage her pride; the most notable victims of this being Scylla and Charybdis after the latter rejected Circe due to already being happily engaged. Pre-Series During the height of Ancient Greece's prosperity, Circe had fallen in love with a young man named Charybdis, only to have her love rejected by him as he was not only in love with another woman but the two were set to marry in a few days. Enraged, Circe cursed Charybdis and his lover, Scylla, by turning them into horrible sea monsters and having them cast out from their home as a result. Comics #104: The Mirror of the Sea Circe makes an appearance more than halfway into Issue 104 in a flashback of Scylla's as Musa explains hers and Charybdis' curse to the Winx. Upon learning of the lovers' plight at the hands of a scornful witch named Circe, Musa continues to explain that the two have been searching for Circe's home to get her Mirror of the Sea hoping that it could change them back to their human selves. Having heard all of this, the Winx ultimately agree to help Scylla and Charybdis and head for Circe's Island for the Mirror. A short while later, the Winx and Selkies arrive at a small island with nothing but an abandoned lighthouse. After being told by Phylla that certain rumors of that lighthouse being haunted have been spreading, the Winx deduce that Circe resides somewhere within it and promptly search the inside of the lighthouse for her Mirror. Once inside, the Winx are quickly led down to the basement by negative energy readings courtesy of Tecna's device, and the six fairies find the source of the negative energy: a golden statue of a woman holding a plate. Aisha quickly notices that the plate looks like a Mirror and, after seeing the glass of the Mirror act like water, she concludes that it is the Mirror of the Sea as she snatches it. Unfortunately, her act of taking the Mirror causes the statue of the woman to crack apart and reveal that it was really Circe. Awoken from her long slumber, Circe demands to know the identity of the culprit and, upon seeing the Winx, springs into battle while threatening to turn them all into monsters. Bloom reveals that they have already taken the Mirror of the Sea, meaning that she will not be able to do so, but that does not stop Circe from duplicating herself to confound them. To help identify the real Circe quickly, Musa whips out her Diapason to torture Circe's eardrums. The unbearable noise produced from her spell causes Circe to writhe in pain as her duplicates crumble, however, she quickly retaliates with a powerful blast of magic that even Flora could not block! With Flora, Musa, Aisha and Tecna down, Circe flies outside to take care of Bloom and Stella, only to be surprised by the two of them being at the highest point of the lighthouse with the Mirror. Things only go from bad to worse for Circe once Scylla and Charybdis emerge from the shore waters and Stella, using her power over light, uses the light reflected in the Mirror of the Sea to reflect what is really in the hearts of Scylla, Charybdis and Circe. This causes Scylla and Charybdis to be turned back into humans while Circe is transformed into a shellfish. With Scylla and Charybdis saved, Bloom looks for Circe to see where she ended up, only for Stella to show her that she had been turned into a tiny shellfish. Circe pinches Stella's finger in retaliation for her teasing but, with her new form, she will no longer be a threat to anyone. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Circe may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Circe can turn people into monsters, shoot blue beams of energy and duplicate herself. Duplicating herself requires concentration and if she loses her concentration, her duplicates will disappear. Trivia *Circe is inspired by the Goddess of Magic or sorceress nymph Circe from Greek Mythology, who was the daughter of the Sun God Helios and the Goddess of Magic Hecate. **Circe would transform those who offended her into animals and the legend most famously associated to her is part of the Greek mythological poem, The Odyssey, where the Odysseus lands on her island and she invites members of his ship's crew to a feast before turning them into pigs. With the help of the God Hermes and the Goddess Athena, Odysseus resisted Circe's magic and forced her to turn back his ship's crew into humans. When Odysseus left Circe's island, she advised him how to return to his home. **According to another legend, Circe loved the Sea God Glaucus, but Glaucus himself loved the nymph Scylla. Out of jealousy, Circe turned Scylla into a horrible monster located in a narrow channel where she would be a danger for ships which passed there. *Circe is one of the few known witches to originate from Earth. **The others are Jenny Carter and Selina, the latter of whom would train to become a fairy again. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Witches Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Earth